


Goodnight

by Enonem (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Enonem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years before the events of Empire Strikes Back, Piett and Needa serve as lieutenants on the same ship. A hesitant relationship begins to develop. (Drabble from a tumblr prompt).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

“Firmus, stop,” said Needa with the resigned sigh of someone who knows he’s going to be ignored.

Sure enough, Piett carried on pressing wet kisses to his neck.

“I mean it,” he added and gently pushed the other man away.

Piett propped himself up on an elbow and smirked at him. His free hand started drawing patterns on Needa’s naked chest. “Why?” He asked in a teasing tone that was in equal parts infuriating and arousing.

“Because it’s late and I have to return to my quarters.”

“It’s not that late. Besides, I’m the one with an early shift tomorrow.”

Needa sighed again and sat up, displacing Piett’s arm. He pointedly avoided looking at him while he collected his uniform from the floor and started to get dressed.

“Lorth…” Piett started, his voice serious.

“Please, don’t,” Needa said, still facing away from Piett. “I’m leaving. Don’t expect me to return. We’ve been lucky so far, but the captain will find out eventually. I’m sorry, but this has to end now.”

He finished putting on his uniform and turned around. Piett was fixing him with that unreadable look of his. Needa could only bear it for so long. He bent down and brushed his lips to the other man’s. He thought he ought to to say something, but the words died in his throat. Instead, he drew back and started for the door, trying to ignore the sudden tightness around his chest.

“You know…” drawled Piett’s voice from behind him. “I seem to recall you saying something rather similar last time you were here.”

Needa stopped in his tracks.

“And the one before,” Piett continued, clearly amused. “And the one before that.”

Needa let out what might have been a huff of laughter. “Goodnight, Firmus,” he said as he left.


End file.
